


Different Fit

by justbolts



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Canon Compliant, Elfquest: Kings of the Broken Wheel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbolts/pseuds/justbolts
Summary: Moonshade helps Shenshen get better suited to her new home.A quiet moment in the early days of the long wait for the Palace.





	Different Fit

"But, I already have clothes to wear," Shenshen said. 

She wished she didn't sound quite so plaintive, but no matter how pretty and soft the leathers Moonshade was showing her were, her mind kept remembering how frightening and bloody they'd looked when peeled off of their original owners. 

"Your clothes aren't made for this place," Moonshade said. She set her armload of leather on the sleep furs Shenshen shared with Zhantee and took the edge of Shenshen's paneled skirt. "Look! Already it frays and stains just from traversing the trees. And so thin! I've seen you shiver most evenings already and we've barely entered the Death Sleep season."

"That's because it's cold as night here, even during the day!" What a strange thing that had been, to feel the sun so weakly on her skin that it couldn't banish the chill carried by every little breeze. 

Moonshade smiled tolerantly. "Fold your woven things away for now and maybe you'll get to wear them again when the seasons change," she said, "These will be much more comfortable when the storms arrive."

She took a pair of brown-dyed trousers from the top of the pile and laid them out next to a top in light green. Shenshen fought to keep from pouting. She'd never worn leggings before, only skirts. And the hems were so jagged, not neat and trim like a well sewn garment. And oh, it was so very plain; one solid color with no beads or embroidery or dyed patterns, and it used to be alive –

Warm. It would keep her warm and it wouldn't snag on branches or tear so easily.

"Thank you," Shenshen said as graciously as she could manage and began removing her clothes.

Moonshade only nodded. 

"I should be finished with your boots by tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure the fit on these was right." She finished smoothing out the leathers and sat down on the floor of the den, waiting patiently. The single, flickering candle flame on a nearby ledge brought out hints of red in her purple eyes.

Naked, Shenshen hesitated before donning her new outfit. Her next question rose to her lips almost unbidden. 

"Was it hard for Leetah, too?" she asked. She regretted it almost instantly as the memory of her lost sister made her throat close with grief. Furious with herself, she threw her skirts to the side and grabbed the leggings. She didn't look at the other maiden.

Regardless to what the material had once been, it was now as soft as Anshen's moth fabric and slid up over her legs just as easily. The waist band ended just around her hips. The top and its accompanying overskirt, she discovered to her surprise, were heavier-duty mimics of her woven outfit. She slipped them both on with a feeling of gratefulness toward Moonshade.

Shenshen wiggled in the garment cautiously, getting used to the fit.

"Too tight?" Moonshade asked, rising from the floor. She adjusted the lay of the shoulders and tugged smooth a slight crease on Shenshen's hip.

"No, it's just different," Shenshen admitted.

"Bend your legs and move around. It's supposed to be snug, but not limit your movement. And Shenshen," Moonshade said, placing her hand on the Sun Villager's back in a friendly manner, "It was hard for Leetah, living in the Holt."

Shenshen blinked suddenly damp eyes and nodded. Moonshade patted her back.

"She learned how and so will you. Just let us teach you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
